


Really Good Friends

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Isaac explores [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Scott McCall, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bros helping bros, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac knew that Scott and Stiles were close, but when he moves into Scott's house, he discovers another side to their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts).



Isaac always knew Scott and Stiles were close friends. Even before Derek had introduced him to the world of werewolves and he had eventually become their friend, he had noted that they were inseparable. They always sat together in class unless a teacher forced them apart. They spent the breaks in between classes together and only separated at the last possible moment in those rare occasions that they had failed to arrange to be in the same class. Even in lacrosse they warmed adjacent sections of the bench. Once he was bit, he saw them risk discomfort, pain, and even death in order to protect each other.

However, it wasn’t until Scott invited him to move into his house that Isaac began to see more. The night after he had moved in, Mrs. McCall was working an evening shift, and Stiles had come over. (Isaac hadn’t been surprised by either of these developments.) They worked on their homework until they had finished everything that was due the next day (a sadly rare achievement) before settling in the living room to watch _The Avengers_. Isaac took a seat in a recliner and began to calculate how many times they watched the movie before he should insist on some variety when he noticed that Stiles and Scott had cuddled up together under a blanket on the couch. He decided he shouldn’t be too surprised, especially given that it was a bit chilly.

When the movie had ended, Scott yawned and told Isaac, “Go ahead and take the first turn in the bathroom. I’ll drag Stiles up when you’re done.” He gave Stiles a nudge to wake him up.

As Isaac climbed the stairs, he turned to the sleepy Siles. “Sorry for taking the guest bedroom.”

Stiles rolled over and replied, “Oh, I always stay in Scott’s room anyway.” Isaac left Scott trying to keep Stiles from going back to sleep and pondered the night’s events as he brushed his teeth.

\----

The next morning, Isaac was lying on his bed wearing towel and waiting for his turn to use the bathroom. When he heard the squeak of the shower turning off, he hopped up and opened his door. As he walked down the hall, the bathroom door opened, and Stiles walked out with a towel loosely held around his waist and patches of skin still glisteningly wet.

"... would win in a fight doesn't mean that Superman is a better superhero than Batman. Morning, Isaac." Stiles gave him a quick wave as he turned toward Scott's room.

Scott followed Stiles out of the bathroom. He was still drying his chest and was only covered by the dangling towel. "Hey Isaac. All yours." He followed Stiles, which showed off his naked butt until he finally wrapped the towel around himself. "Obviously, it's not the only factor, but you have..." The rest was cut off as he closed the door behind him. Isaac stood in stunned silence until the realization that he was running late spurred him back into his morning routine.

\----

A couple of nights later, the three of them had another night alone together. As he was packing his books back into his bag, he noticed Scott and Stiles whispering while occasionally giving Isaac a sideways glance. Isaac knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but use his preternatural hearing to eavesdrop.

Stiles said, “Come on. It’s been a week.”

“I know, dude, but I don’t feel right leaving Isaac out of things when he’s just moved in.”

“He can come too. See if he wants to.”

As they turned toward Isaac, he made a point to focus on closing the zipper on his backpack and pretending he hadn’t heard anything (not that he knew what they were talking about).

“Hey, Isaac?

“Yeah?”

“Stiles and I were thinking of watching some porn and were wondering if you wanted to join us.”

“Um.” Isaac had never looked at porn with someone else with the exception of the time he and Matt had discovered his dad’s Playboys the summer before middle school. He was a bit nervous, but he was also was a bit curious and more than a bit horny. “Yeah, sure.”

Stiles gave Scott a pleased look as he quickly jammed his homework into his bag. Soon, Scott and Isaac were sitting on the side of Scott’s bed as Stiles selected a porno on Scott’s computer. Isaac had his hands folded on his lap and glanced around the room towards any place that didn’t risk eye contact.

Stiles started the video and sat down on the opposite side of Scott. Isaac saw two men and two women wearing swimwear. They appeared to be playing a game to determine who would remove what little clothing they had. He glanced at Scott and Stiles and saw that they had their hands pressed against their pants which revealed the outlines of two growing bulges. Isaac followed their lead and started to gently rub himself through the fabric of his pants.

By this point, the actors were all naked. As the guys on screen sat down into adjacent chairs, Isaac heard the sound of zippers. A glance revealed that Scott and Stiles had exposed their underwear and were now fondling the sizable tents that had popped up. Again, Isaac followed their lead. He discovered that the mild exhibitionism thrilled him.

As the women were giving the men blowjobs, Isaac felt the bed shift and Scott's arm brush against against his as Scott and Stiles pulled their underwear down to their thighs. Isaac stuck his thumbs under his waistband and pulled it down until his dick came free and smacked against his shirt. He sat back down and began to try to imitate the action on the screen with his hand.

As he enjoyed himself, he began to get curious. He had never seen a hardon other than in porn and his own. He carefully moved his eyes to the side while keeping his head pointed forward. Scott was leaving back slightly using one hand to support himself while the other moved up and down and back and forth. Meanwhile, Stiles leaned forward in order to use both hands: one wrapped around his cock while the other was playing with his balls.

While Isaac watched, Scott and Stiles looked at each other and gave a quick nod. In response to the cue, they let go of themselves and grabbed each other.  Stiles mouth made an O as he gasped while Scott made a goofy open-mouthed smirk. The shock of seeing his friends giving each other handjobs caused Isaac's head to swing indiscreetly toward them.

Scott turned to Isaac, extended his hand, and asked, "Want some help?"

Isaac had no idea how to respond. He had never considered that a friend would offer to jerk him off. His reply was incoherent. "Um... I don't... Isn't that... I'm not..."

"It's okay, dude. Sometimes it feels good to have a different hand jack you off, but it's fine if you don't want me to."

Isaac still wasn't sure what to think of getting a handjob from a guy, but his dick didn't care. It felt it had been long enough since it had been touched by someone other than himself. "Sure, go ahead if you want."

Scott have him one off his trademarked smiles and wrapped his hand around the base of Isaac's cock. His upward stroke pushed off Isaac's hand, so Isaac leaned back and went back to watching the porno. The guys had begun to rub each other’s abs and even stroke the shafts of the other’s dick while the women focused on the head.

He began to ponder what this choice of video said about Stiles when Scott’s hand did something amazing and blocked out his rational thoughts. When he was able to open his eyes again, he looked at Scott who intently observing Isaac’s reaction to his touch and adjusting accordingly. This is what makes Scott a good leader, thought Isaac in between waves of pleasure. He suspected he only had lasted this long because Scott was distracted by pleasuring Stiles at the same time and by the magic Stiles was working on him.

Stiles paused to take off his shirt and kick off his pants. Scott and Isaac helped each other with their shirts while Stiles stood up to pull off their pants. When they were all naked, Scott pushed Isaac down to the bed and began massaging his torso with one hand while his other went back to work on his cock. Isaac tentatively grasped Scott’s dick and explored its feel for a few moments before showing Scott his gratitude in earnest. Meanwhile, Stiles stood in front of Isaac jerking himself with one hand while the other reached down and started playing with Isaac’s balls. At the same time, he used his middle finger to massage the area behind Isaac’s testicles and revealed to Isaac an erogenous zone he hadn’t realized that he had.

Isaac patted the empty bed next to him, and Stiles correctly responded by sliding onto the bed. Once his penis was in range, Isaac grabbed ahold of it and guided him so that he ended up kneeling on the bed next to him. Stiles placed his now free hand on Scott’s thigh to support himself while he continued to roll Isaac's balls through his fingers.

It wasn’t long before Isaac was trying to warn Scott and Stiles that he was close, but they responded by doubling their efforts in order to force him over the edge. The first two squirts hit the side of Stiles’s chest before leaving a trail down Isaac’s belly. The last of it oozed over Scott’s hand as he milked the last of it out of Isaac. Once Isaac was finished, Scott got up onto the bed on the opposite side of Isaac so that he was facing Stiles. They each used one hand on the other’s shoulder to steady themselves while the others were free to explore. Their hands moved across their torsos, felt the firmness of their muscles, traced every line and curve , and tweaked their nipples. Meanwhile Isaac continued to pump them with both of his hands.

The two of them inched closer to each other until the tips of their dicks began to brush against each other as they thrusted into Isaac’s hands. Isaac took his hands off long enough to pull himself up and move his legs so that they wrapped around the backs of their legs. With no more need to make room for Isaac, they resumed their move toward each other. The entire time Scott and Stiles were staring into each other’s eyes with their lips slightly parted.

Soon, Isaac was able to grab both dicks with one hand and stroke them at the same time. He used the free hand to lean back and watch Scott and Stiles’s faces with fascination. They continued to press together until Isaac couldn’t fit his hand between them and they took over rubbing against each other. Their lips were so close that they were sharing one breath and Isaac would have sworn they were about to kiss. Instead, they broke to the side and pressed their heads against the other’s neck as their thrusts and moans became more frantic.

Isaac could tell they were close when their heads curved back and their upper lips began to react to a scentless smell that only the two of them could smell. A white glob snuck through the gap in the between their sternums (Isaac couldn’t guess whose it was), and their thrusts became involuntary and in rhythm with the the pulses of their cocks. When it was over, they collapses into each other and hugged each other tightly as they caught their breath.

Finally, they parted, and Scott fished some clean but well worn towels from beneath the side of the bed. He tossed one to Isaac, who stood up and walked toward the door as he wiped himself off. “Dibs on the shower.” Isaac needed time to process what had just happened before he was up to talking to them.

\----

The next morning was surprisingly normal. The only mention of the previous night was Scott telling Isaac to leave the towel in the hamper in Scott’s room with a quote from his mom, “I don’t care if you do that as long as I don’t have to clean up after it.” Isaac almost choked on his cereal when he heard that, but the conversation returned to a discussion about the coming school day.

After a few days, it almost seemed as if he had confused a wet dream. When they had their next homework and movie night, they settled down to work on memorizing the atomic symbols for chemistry. They had divided up who brought what book home to lighten the load in their backpacks, so when Stiles needed to look something up, he had ask, “Scott, can I have the textbook?”

Scott was busying copying down some relevant information. “I’m using it.”

“I only have to look one thing up. It will only take a minute.”

Scott picked up the book and held it above his head while grinning mischievously. “Make me.”

Stiles gave Scott his serious look. “Real mature, Scott.” He stared at Scott trying to get him to relent. When it became clear that it wasn’t going to work, Stiles smiled deviously. “Fine. But remember you asked for it.” With that, he launched himself at Scott and knocked him out of his chair. His hands sought out Scott’s sides and began to tickle him vigorously. The textbook slid across the floor as Scott used his hands to try to defend himself, but neither boy cared about it any more. Stiles gave a good fight, but eventually Scott was able to overcome his giggling enough to catch Stiles’s wrists and flip him onto his back. Scott lay on top of Stiles as they caught their breaths. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart, so they could feel the other’s breaths on their lips. They switched their gazes back and forth from the other’s eyes to the lips.

Only when Isaac’s phone vibrated in response to some notification did they turn away and seem to realize that the rest of the world existed. Scott let go of Stiles’s wrists and lifted himself off of his friend. He sat back down at the table and gave Isaac a serious look.

“Now that you know my kryptonite, I need you to promise to never reveal that I’m ticklish. Just imagine what could happen if a bad guy tried to incapacitate me like that.”

Rather than comment on the moment that he had just watched between Scott and Stiles or the fact that Scott was much more vulnerable to claws and tasers than tickles, Isaac played along and solemnly swore, “I will guard this secret with my life.”

When it was time for the movie, Stiles and Scott took their customary position together on the couch, but Isaac was used to that by now. When the movie had ended, Isaac saw that the pair had fallen asleep. He left them on the couch and went to bed. He woke up a couple hours later, and decided to make a quick trip to the bathroom before going back to sleep. As he walked down the hall, he heard some strange noises coming from downstairs. He crept down the stairs with practiced knowledge of every creaking floorboard. He was greeted with the sight of Stiles and Scott making out on the couch. Scott had slipped his hand down the back of Stiles’s pants to cop a feel of his butt. Stiles had pushed up the front of Scott’s shirt and was playing with Scott’s nipple.

Isaac backed up the stairs, finally visited the bathroom, and return to bed. Shortly afterward, he could hear Stiles and Scott unsuccessfully sneaking into Scott’s room.

\----

The next day, Isaac had to stay after school for detention. Aiden and Ethan had provoked him into a fight. At least this time, he had actually thrown the punches he was being punished for. When he finally got home, he found the downstairs empty. He moved upstairs and saw that Scott’s door was closed. He opened the door and managed to say, "Hey, Scott! I was wondering if..." before he was rendered speechless by what he saw.

Stiles was sitting on the edge of the bed. His shirt was lying next to him, and his pants were down around his ankles. Scott was kneeling in front of Stiles with his back to the door. His back was naked, and his butt was sticking out of his pants.

Stiles waved at Isaac. "Hey, Isaac.”

Scott turned and waved as well. He presumably said "Hi," but it was muffled by Stiles's cock, which Isaac could now see was stuffed into Scott's mouth. His other hand had two fingers moving in and out of Stiles's ass.

“Hell-o,” Isaac replied as he tried to parse what was going on.

“You should ask Scott to give you a blowjob. He’s really good.” Stiles started playing with Scott’s hair as Scott resumed working on his cock.

“But I’m not gay.”

Scott pulled off Stiles’s dick. “Neither are we.”

Isaac tilted his head to the side and rubbed his hand against it. “You had to take a penis out of your mouth to say that. Your fingers are still in Stiles’s ass.”

“I don’t need my hand to talk to you. I’m just being a good friend. Stiles really enjoys this.” Scott pulled Stiles’s dick, which he had been stroking, and gave it a lick to emphasize his point.

Stiles shivered with pleasure. “It does feel really go-od.” Judging by Stiles’s reaction and the mischievous grin on his face, Scott had just done something to emphasize that point. “Scott’s a very good friend.” Scott beamed in response to this. “Besides, we both like girls.”

“Maybe you’re bi?” Isaac offered.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Just because a guy enjoys giving sexual pleasure to his male friend and doesn’t need to pretend he’s a girl doesn’t mean he’s attracted to men.”

Scott frowned slightly. “I don’t know. When you describe it that way, it does sound pretty gay.”

Stiles thought back to what he had just said. “Huh. You’re right. Maybe we are bi.” He turned back to Isaac. “Are you sure most guys don’t just help their buddies out?”

“Not as much as you two do, I think, but I didn’t realize what you were doing until I moved in.” Isaac paused as he considered his words. “I don’t want to make a big deal out of this. I just want to let you know that I enjoyed what we did earlier, but there seems to be things that the two of you are interested in that I’m not into. It’s cool if you do the things you like on your own, but it’s also cool if you want to do things I like with me.”

Scott nodded, “Okay. I guess we’ll figure things out as we go, but it’s good to talk about it.” He paused for a moment before turning to Stiles. “Have you ever considered us being a couple?”

Isaac saw Stiles tense as he tried to hide successive emotions that were prompted by the unexpected question. When he finally was in control of himself again, he replied, “Um. Yeah. Honestly. I didn’t say anything because I was worried it would make things weird and ruin what we had. Have you?”

“Not really. I was happy being really good best friends and never thought about changing anything.” Stiles valiantly tried to hide the disappointment that was crushing him inside. Scott hurried to add, “But I think that it would be nice.”

Stiles didn’t feel the need to hide the joy this brought him. “Does this mean that we’re boyfriends?”

Scott smiled back. “Stiles. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course, Scott. I don’t think there is anyone I love more.”

“Aww, I love you, too, babe. Oo, we should get pet names!”

“Yes! Wait,” Stiles turned back to Isaac. “Does this mean that we can’t help other friends out anymore?”

Isaac blushed, “I think each couple gets to decide what they want to do.”

Stiles smiled. “Good! You’ve been so helpful. You deserve a blowjob. Right, Scott?”

Scott nodded. “Definitely. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course.”

Isaac considered the offer. He probably wouldn’t suck a cock himself, but he did like receiving blowjobs, and the handjob experiment had been fun. He could also pretend a girl was giving it to him if he needed to. He was sure Scott and/or Stiles would understand. “Okay, but later. I wouldn’t want to intrude on your first couple sex.”

Stiles nodded as he considered what Isaac had said. “Good point.” After a pause, he looked down at Scott and back up at Isaac.

“Oh! Right.” Isaac marveled at how quickly he had gotten used to Stiles and Scott’s nudity and sexual activity as he backed out of the door and closed it behind him. Their nonchalance must be rubbing off on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any thoughts about the story, I'd love to discuss them with you in the comments.


End file.
